


Fire

by bel_halliwell



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_halliwell/pseuds/bel_halliwell
Summary: Chloe steps forward and tugs the fire extinguisher from Beca’s hands. She’s slightly worried that Beca might try to hit Flo with it.Or, the one where Chloe and Beca are trying to have some alone time together, and the Bella's attempt breakfast.2016 Bechloe week prompt.





	

Chloe sighs happily.

She’s in her room in the Bella house, in her bed on an early Sunday morning. However, she’s not alone. Beca’s under her, naked, eyes closed, and by the sounds of the soft noises she’s making, she’s thoroughly enjoying Chloe’s mouth on her neck and fingers caressing her arms.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Chloe shoots upright, much to Beca’s displeasure. 

“Chlo, it’s just the smoke alarm,” Beca says with a tug to Chloe’s arm. “Flo probably just burned her toast again, for the thousandth time. Ignore it.”

This is probably true, as Flo’s terrible in the kitchen and they’ve banned her from ever touching the stove again. Chloe shrugs, and leans back down, pressing a kiss to Beca’s throat. She lets her hands drift down to cup Beca’s breasts, and then-“

“Augh!”

This time, Chloe sits back up, and Beca doesn’t stop her. She sniffs the air, and wrinkles her nose. “Beca, someone just screamed, and now I can smell smoke. Shit, the house might actually be on fire. We need to go and check on the girls and get out!”

Beca grumbles, and once Chloe gets off her to find clothes to throw on, she swings her legs over the side and fumbles around on the floor for her panties. She can’t find them, but sees her pyjama pants peeking from under the bed and tugs them on. She reaches down to feel for the button up she’d been wearing the night before, but comes up empty.

“Here, just put this on,” Chloe tells her, tossing a shirt at Beca. She leads the way out into the corridor, to the head of the staircase that leads back to the second floor. At least they’re the only ones on the third floor – the perk of being the most senior Bella, which meant Chloe got the private single room in the converted attic.

As they reach the landing on the second floor, they see Cynthia Rose stumbling out of her room, sleepily rubbing her eyes. “The fuck’s going on?” she asks them over the shriek of the fire alarm.

“We’re going to see!” Chloe calls back, and continues down the next flight. Cynthia Rose trails along behind her, with Beca bringing up the rear.

They follow the sound of shouting, clearly evident over the alarm’s blare, to the kitchen. All three pause in the doorway for a moment, eyes wide and jaws open.

The scene that greets them is total chaos.

Stacie and Flo are each taking turns swatting at the stove, in which there’s a flame shooting up from a saucepan. Jessica’s standing at the sink, frantically trying to splash water at the curtains, which have caught alight. Ashley’s bent over the fire alarm, nails scratching at the back of the case where the batteries are held, and Emily and Fat Amy are hopping from foot to foot, waving their hands, shrieking, and being of no help to anyone.

Before Chloe has a second to react, Beca brushes past her and darts for the sink. She pushes Jessica aside, reaches into the cabinet, and pulls out a fire extinguisher. 

Within seconds, the curtains, stove, and Stacie are covered in white foam, but the fire is out.

The sound then cuts, Ashley having finally removed the batteries from the smoke alarm. The silence is defeaning.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Beca demands.

“I’m sorry! We just wanted to make pancakes for breakfast, and we might have used too much oil in the pan!” Flo cries.

“Flo, you should use butter in the pan,” Chloe supplies, stepping into the room and gently tugging the fire extinguisher from Beca’s hands. She’s slightly worried that Beca might try to hit Flo with it.

“Well, we were going to, but Amy already used the butter for-” Jessica starts, but Beca holds up a hand.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know how things escalated,” Beca tells them.

Her face is clearly angry, and most of the girls retreat slightly. Fat Amy, however, steps forward, hands in the air.

“Now Beca, the most important thing is that we’re all okay,” Fat Amy tells her. “I’m sorry we interrupted your sexytime with the ginger, but no one is hurt and that’s all that matters.”

Beca blushes bright red. “What? We weren’t doing-”

“Uh Bec, we all kinda know that you and Chloe have been doing it for awhile,” Cynthia Rose breaks in. 

“Besides, the fact that you’re wearing the shirt that Chloe wore to bed last night doesn’t help your situation,” Stacie adds.

Beca glares at them all, speechless. She had no idea that all the girls were aware of her and Chloe’s…behaviors. They’d only been hooking up for a couple weeks, after getting drunk one night when they had the house to themselves and they ended up in Chloe’s bed together. They hadn’t really defined what they were (although if she was being totally honest with herself, she wanted to call Chloe her girlfriend, and would probably freak out if Chloe wanted to see other people), and it seemed to strengthen their friendship and emotional connection. They’d mutually agreed to not talk about it with the other girls, at least not yet, and Beca had thought they’d been pretty careful about sneaking around. Chloe and Beca had shared a bed many times before, as friends, so it wasn’t that weird for Amy to wake up and not have Beca be in her own bed, but be upstairs in Chloe’s instead.

“Right, well on that awkward note, I’m going back to bed,” Cynthia Rose announces in the silence. She heads out of the kitchen, and after a huff, Beca turns to follow.

“How about you guys just clean this up,” Chloe tells them, setting the fire extinguisher on the ground and gesturing to the mess in the kitchen. “And maybe you should stick with cereal for breakfast this morning?”

The girls nodded sheepishly. “Sorry to wake you guys up,” Emily says sincerely. “Do you think Beca’s really mad at us?”

Chloe picks up the can of whipped cream from the counter. “Since you won’t need this for breakfast anymore, I’ll take this. I think I might able to get her to forget about it,” she says with a saucy wink, and follows after Beca.


End file.
